Childhood Blue
by Vainilla Cupcakes
Summary: [OC] "Si miras el cielo desde esta colina durante 51 días, dicen que tu amor será correspondido..." "¿Realmente crees en algo así?" "¡P-Por supuesto que no! E-Es imposible que yo crea... En un rumor así..." [SongFic]


_~"I fell in love with you" ~_

-"Si miras al cielo desde esta colina al atardecer durante 51 días seguidos, dicen que tu amor será correspondido." -Murmuró Saori, casi inaudiblemente, pero sabiendo que solo el rubio podía oírle.

Pero aun así él no respondió, y a la vez, sin siquiera notar que el otro también lo hacía, alzaron sus miradas al cielo anaranjado del atardecer. La emoción en los ojos de ambos, eran algo notables.

La pelilila suspiró y empezó a caminar, volviendo a rechargar su bolso donde llevaba los materiales del instituto sobre su hombro.

-"Bueno, vámonos a casa." -El chico asintió y la acompañó.

Al principio estuvieron un poco silenciosos, con Saori comentando una que otra cosa de vez en cuando, hasta que Noiz interrumpió con un tema que la heterocrómica creía que había quedado ''olvidado''.

-"¿De verdad crees en esas cosas?" -Preguntó él con ese tono de voz tan suyo.

La chica se sonrojó y se giró para mirarle, frunciendo el ceño al encontrarse con aquella sonrisita pícara que él le daba cuando se burlaba de ella y de su actitud tsundere, que negaba todas las cosas vergonzosas por muy verdaderas que fueran.

-"¡P-Por supuesto que no! ¡N-No hay m-manera de que crea en un rumor así!" -La chica hablaba muy rápido, pero balbuceaba de vez en cuando.

-"¿Qué tan desesperada estás?" -Volvió a preguntar él.

-"¿¡Acaso no me escuchas!?" -Exclamó la otra, irritada.- "¡No quiero oír esas cosas de ti, quien tampoco ha tenido una novia nunca!" -Mantuvo el ceño fruncido y siguió caminando, algo tensa por el ''enfado'' que le daba que Noiz se burlara de ella.

Saori preguntaba una y otra vez si podía dejar de mirarla como a una idiota, pues el chico no apartaba sus ojos de su figura y esa mirada estoica empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. También, añadió que esas cosas solo serían necesarias si estuviera desesperada. Aunque al fin y al cabo, quizás sean ciertas.

-"Entonces es que crees en eso." -Volvió a decir Noiz. Saori dio un gritito de desesperación.

-"¿¡Acaso nunca escuchas lo que digo!? ¡Pareces un niño!"

-"No quiero escucharte." -Bromeó él de nuevo, pero esta vez, a la chica no le hizo la misma gracia.

_Pues si no quieres, no me escuches._ Pensó ella, acelerando sus pasos para alejarse de él.

Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta, estaba enamorado de él, de ese chico de cabello rubio claro y ojos verdes hermosos pero que no desmuestran emociones, de ese chico cuyo cuerpo estaba lleno de piercings, cuyas ropas no eran muy comunes, pero sobre todo, de su amigo de la infancia, Noiz. Y por mucho que ''discutieran'', eso solo la enamoraría de él más y más.

Y eso es lo que tiene el amor. Hacerse más sensible, por eso le afectaba tanto cada broma que él dijera.

Pero entonces, si él no reaccionaba a las bromas que ella hacía... ¿Es porque no sentía nada por ella?

Saori sacudió la cabeza como así pudiera dejar de pensar en eso al instante, un gesto un poco paranóico pues ya casi caminaba sola por la calle y no es muy normal ver a gente por ahí negando con la cabeza estando solos.

Pero esa es otra de las características del amor y del hecho de estar enamorado. Volverse loco, amar locamente a esa persona, sentirse como un completo idiota, pero como el o la idiota más feliz del universo.

Decidido estaba, tras aquel anunciamiento que hizo en la colina, en estos 51 días, cada día recogería una pequeña pieza de coraje para declararse.

Se giró al escuchar pasos, y vio a Noiz, quien había vuelto a alcanzarla y volvía a sonreírle. Saori chasqueó la lengua, ''fingiendo'' irritación, y volvió la vista al frente.

Pasan varios días. La primera semana ya ha pasado.

Ambos estaban en la puerta de salida del instituto. Allí, Noiz había decidido esperarla para acompañarla a casa. Ese día, Saori tardó en salir. Y cuando salió, estaba acompañada de ''un compañero de clase''. Sí, como él caía en esas cosas. Ese chico seguro que tenía algo por ella. Y no. Él debía ser quien la enamorara y no alguien cualquiera que la conocía menos que él.

Saori se acercó a Noiz con una mirada de confusión, ese rostro asqueado no era muy normal en él. Bueno, su rostro normal ya de por sí parecía asqueado o irritado, pero este era peor. Casi parecía... Indignado. Casi parece que iba a echar humo por las orejas. Lo primero que la pelilila pensó, fue que estaba aburrido de esperarla por haber tardado en salir. La chica puso los brazos en jarra y apartó la mirada.

-"¡En serio!" -Llamó su atención, aunque él ya la había visto llegar.- "Si tanto lo odias, no tienes que acompañarme todos los días. Yo no te obligo."

La chica pasó de largo y comenzó a caminar. Al instante, el ojiverde se levantó y fue detrás de ella.

-"Ya está oscureciendo, así que es peligroso." -Dijo él, serio. Saori bufó.

-"Sí, ya, ¿ahora soy una niña? Sé valerme por mí misma..." -Mascullaba en voz baja, en protesta.

-"No puedes." -Respondió.

-"¡Claro que sí! ¡Además, es tu opinión, así que mira!" -Y ella se llevó una mano al párpado inferior del ojo, tirando de éste y luego sacando la lengua, dándole una mueca burlona. Como si dijera sin palabras que esa opinión suya no le importa.

-"Se supone que porque tú estás conmigo tengo que sentirme relajada y segura, ¿no?" -Dijo Saori con un toque irónico en su voz.

-"¿Pues sí?"

Mientras que ambos trataban de esconder su amor, el deseo de ser correspondidos se hacía cada día más grande.

¿Cuánto tiempo más durarían las bromas?

¿Cuánto tiempo más las soportarían?

¿Cuánto tiempo más aguantarían manteniéndose como, no solo mejores amigos, si no amigos de infancia?

Ser amigos de infancia tiene sus dificultades, y estar enamorados, es aún peor.

Ambos, al igual que la mayoría de amigos de infancia que fueran chico-chica, tuvieron sus distintas fases de vida.

Cuando eran pequeños, crecieron juntos, soliendo caminar siempre de la mano, soltándose solo para secarse el sudor en los días calurosos, pues el cariño y la amistad que se tenían emanaba calor desde los cuerpos apegados de ambos.

Pero al convertirse en niños, y luego pasar por la adolescencia, siguieron creciendo, pero muchos más separados. Sus manos normalmente unidas, ahora estaban separadas, y un simple roce de ambos meñiques era bastante vergonzoso.

Ser mejores amigos de infancia, seguro que no es tan fácil como de pequeños habrían podido pensar.

Por ejemplo, cuando experimentas los ''celos'' por primera vez, pero luego piensas _"No somos más que amigos, no tengo derecho a sentirme celoso"_. Y luego, te llevas un buen rato mosqueado hasta que se te pasa.

Pero aun pasando por cualquier tipo de momento, cómodo o incómodo, lo mejor y más importante es haber estado juntos, ¿verdad? No precisamente tiene que significar estar pegados el uno al otro, ni estando cogidos de la mano, solo el simple hecho de ser amigos es algo muy hermoso.

_Y si este amor no llega a ser correspondido, quiero mantener esta unión aunque sea solo como amigos._ Pensaron.

El atardecer nº 51 desde aquel día donde ella comentó aquella ''leyenda'' al fin llegó. Ambos estaban parados ante aquella colina, mirando el cielo. Todos los días se habían pasado por allí. No dejaron de venir a la colina ni un solo día, ni siquiera cuando Saori había estado enferma con un buen resfriado.

**Flashback!**

_-"¿Te gusta alguien?" -Esa pregunta le sacó los colores a Saori._

_-"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"_

_-"Por tu insistencia en venir aquí todos los días." -Ella ignoró la pregunta, y respondió con otra._

_-"¿A ti te gusta alguien?"_

_-"Yo te pregunté primero."_

_-"Noiz..." -Murmuró ella, sin mirarle a la cara.- "... A mí sí me gusta alguien."_

_-"..." -El chico mantuvo el silencio durante unos segundos.- "A mí también."_

_La ojiazul abrió los ojos como platos mientras miraba al cielo, y luego los cerró._

_-"Anda, vamos a casa."_

**Fin del Flashback!**

-"¿Qué se supone que qtiene que pasar ahora?" -Saori se quedó callada.- "... Quiero ayudar."

La pelilila abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal, había estado mirando al cielo por esta leyenda por última vez. Y antes de responder, tomó la mano de Noiz y al llamar su atención, clavó sus ojos heterocrómicos azul y morado en los verdes del más alto.

-"... Por eso me enamoré..." -Hizo una pausa, el chico mostrando una expresión de asombro.- "... De ti." -Y tal expresión se hizo todavía más notoria.

El ambiente se tornó incómodo, pero ninguno soltaba la mano del otro, Saori fue la que volvió a hablar, desviando la mirada.

-"Siempre me ayudas aunque no siempre digas que quieres hacerlo, y me apoyas cuando no me salen bien las cosas, y básicamente, siempre estás conmigo y-" -Finalmente, fue interrumpida.

Y fue interrumpida por un par de labios ásperos que se estrellaban contra los suyos, más suaves. Saori, antes de cerrar los ojos y corresponder el beso, se fijó en el pequeño rubor sobre los pómulos del ojiverde.

_-Tu cara avergonzada nunca cambia, eh... Pero acabo de darme cuenta, **amo** esa parte de ti también._

_-"_Me has hecho esperar mucho más que 51días." -Dijo él, Saori rió hasta que sintió como algo tiraba de su mejilla, era la mano de Noiz. La chica hizo un puchero.

-"¡Oye! ¡No me pellizques!"

-"Tú también me gustas." -Saori volvió a sonrojarse.- "Demasiado."

-"P-Pero aun así... N-No me pellizques, que duele..." -Murmuró ella. En realidad tampoco le dolía tanto, pero estaba avergonzada de escucharlo (aunque se alegrara) y no tenía otra cosa que decir.

Aun así, esa parte de su actitud era algo que el rubio conocía también, así que se limitó a reír entredientes y volver a unir sus labios para fundirse en otro delicioso beso.


End file.
